1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch bar exit device where the touch bar assembly can be readily attached or detached from an active case and an inactive case.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing touch bar exit devices have the following components that are connected to one another: (i) active case; (ii) inactive case; and (iii) touch bar assembly. Existing touch bar exit devices are installed on a door as a one piece unit.
This arrangement presents difficulties when one person attempts to install the touch bar exit device. The installer must balance the entire exit device while he uses two hands to first install an outside door handle to the inside active case. Two people can do the job but for cost reasons one person ends up doing the job.
To our knowledge no prior art exists where the exit device is not installed as a one piece unit.